1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device including a so-called direct-type backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a liquid crystal display panel is configured so as to independently control the transmittance amount of light in each pixel, the liquid crystal display panel is generally provided with a backlight at the back thereof. When the liquid crystal display panel has a relatively large size, a backlight referred to as a direct-type backlight is used, for example.
The direct-type backlight has a plurality of light sources such as, for example, cold cathode fluorescent lamps arranged in parallel in a plane parallel to the liquid crystal display panel. The cold cathode fluorescent lamps are supported by a housing (frame) having a reflector (reflective sheet) and the like on the inner surface thereof.
In such a backlight, the luminous efficiency of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp is reduced due to heat from the cold cathode fluorescent lamp, causing a reduction in luminance of the liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, countermeasures such as heat dissipation are generally taken.
For example, in a backlight disclosed in JP-A-2008-209551, a reflector (reflective sheet) is disposed so as to float from a frame, whereby a gap is formed between the frame and the reflector (reflective sheet). The gap is opened to the outside of the frame through holes formed in the frame. With this configuration, air between the reflector (reflective sheet) and the frame heated by heat from a light source rises, thereby being efficiently discharged from the through holes.